Troie est tombée
by Makoeh
Summary: Juste un petit one-shot écrit juste apres visionage du film ...


Note: Juste un petit one-shot que j'avais écrit il y a des mois de ça, apres avoir vu Troie (à ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu, je ne saurais trop le conseiller!!).. Et qui croupissait dans mon disque dur depuis..

Disclaimer: Rien à moi, tout à eux, comme d'habitude..;-)

-----------------

Une ombre.... un fantôme....

Un corps sans âme.

Une âme sans coeur..

Tout avait changé... si vite

Si irrémédiablement..

Elle avait réchappé à la mort,

Aimé

Souffert

Et perdu l'être aimé..

Si vite ....

Tout était mort..

Troie était tombé.

Ils marchaient.Tous.Les quelques miraculés du massacre de la nuit passée. Les derniers fils et filles de Troie.

Le grande Troie était tombée.La meme que l'on réputait imprenable.Ses hautes murailles l'avaient trahie.A vrai dire, Troie était condamnée à l'instant où le corps inerte d'Hector toucha le sol.

Terassé par l'épée d'Achille....

Achille...

L'homme pour lequel elle était elle meme tombée.

Celui qui avait tué son cousin.

Celui qui avait massacré ses semblables..

Celui qui avait anéanti Troie.

Paradoxalement..

Celui qu'elle aimait.

Il était mort par la fleche de son cousin.

Tout cela avait il une fin?

Le grand Achille était tombé.

Le but de sa vie l'avait mené à sa perte.

Il l'avait toujours su.

Il était né guerrier.Il lui avait dit.

Né pour tuer. Né pour oter la vie.

Sa propre vie, il ne l'avait pas choisie.

Il était né pour mourir.

Elle l'avait mené à sa perte. Elle, la captive face a laquelle il avait pu,, quelques semaines,etre enfin maitre de son propre destin.

Elle lui avait offert la paix, et la liberté..

Mais les sentiments qu'il avait appris à ressentir à ses côtés l'avaient affaibli...

S'il n'était pas venu la chercher, alors que Troie brulait, il serait reparti sain et sauf à Ithaque.

S'il n'était pas venu la sauver des mains d'Agamemnon, il ne serait pas mort...

Ils marchaient. Tous.Les rescapés de la guerre de Troie. Femmes, enfants pour la plupart.

Veuves, pour la majorité.

Ils marchaient, depuis trois jours, et trois nuits.

Ils marchaient, le long du fleuve, vers l'Est.

Ils marchaient, sous les ordres de Pâris.

Le Prince de Troie.L'unique et l'ultime descendant du sang royal de la cité.Mais qu'importait le sang royal maintenant.Troie n'existait plus.

La guerre l'avait changé.L'insouciance de sa jeunesse l'avait à jamais quitté.

Il avait vu tomber son frere, mort pour le sauver.

Il avait vu tomber sa ville.

Il avait vu tomber son pere, aussi..

Il était le dernier espoir de ce troupeau de miraculés égarés....

Son propre destin serait d'assurer au reste de son royaume sécurité et paix..Hors de Troie

Derriere lui, aussi legere qu'une ombre, marchait Helene.

Celle qui devait devenir sa femme.

Celle pour qui Grecs et Troyens s'était entredéchirés.

Une beauté légendaire.

Un destin destructeur..

Ils s'aimaient.D'une passion indéniable, d'un amour veridique, plus puissant que la vie, plus nocif que la mort.

Ils avaient été les messagers des Dieux.

C'est par leur intermediaire, par leur amour maudit et interdit que la volonté des Dieux s'était abattue sur Troie.

Nul n'éprouvait aucun ressentiment envers eux.

Tous avaient compris, depuis l'instant ou les carcasse sombres de malheur des navires Grecs s'étaient dessinés dans l'horizon de la mer Egée, Qu'ils n'avait été que le prexte pour assouvir la soif de pouvoir d'un homme et d'une nation.

Ils avaient eu la vie sauve.Les Dieux en avaient décidé ainsi.

Pâris ne serait jamais Roi de Troie.Meme si le destin en avait été autrement et que Troie n'était pas tombée, il n'aurait jamais été Roi.

La place de l'héritier de Priam revenait depuis toujours à son frere...

Hector.

Hector.La fierté de tout un peuple.

Hector, qui était aussi bien souverain que guerrier, aussi bien époux que pere, aussi bien frere qu'ami.

Hector.Probablement l'homme le plus courageux, le plus loyal et le plus aimant de ce qui avait été Troie.

Hector, qui grace à son habileté aux armes, avaient offert paix et protection à la citée des années durant.

Hector, qui avait essuyé les contrecoups du choix de son frere, sans jamais lui reprocher ou le renier, qui s'était battu pour lui, sans l'en blamer.

Hector, qui, de tous temps, avait servi loyalement son Roi, allant contre ses plus intimes convictions pour le servir.

Hector aussi, qui avait fondé une famille, pere aimant et époux aimé.

Hector, qui était mort pour l'honneur et pour son royaume...

Le soleil brillait au zénith, brulant tout de ses implacables rayons: la terre, les plantes, les hommes...

Ils marchaient, le long du fleuve asseché...

Pour combien de temps encore?

Jusqu'a ce qu'il ne reste d'eux que des os calcinés...

Des corps sans vie...

Des corps sans âmes...

Des âmes sans coeurs...

Tout était fini...

Tout était mort...

Troie était tombé ...


End file.
